


Letting go (last chance)

by EllaYuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Shiro POV, epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Shiro's getting married and almost gets last-minute cold feet. Keith helps him thought it.





	Letting go (last chance)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched season 8 or the epilogue (nor will I, ever) but somehow, all I seem able to write is related to it because one-sided heartbreak somehow comes easier to me.

"Take me away," he says, a whisper, standing in front of the closed door, looking at it, through it, breath coming short. "Let's just fly off. Right now. No one would know until we're more than halfway to your ship, let's just-" A sharp inhale. He knows he's panicking. He needs to get out of here, needs to _not_ do this, _needs-_

“No," Keith says, and it sounds a bit strained, a bit like Keith is forcing the word out. "Shiro, _no_ , this is just- just the pre-wedding jitters talking. You don't mean that, I _know_ you don't."

And that's... _not_ what Shiro expected. He'd have thought...

He looks at Keith, really looks at him, the fall of his dark hair around his face, the cut of his white suit and the red vest, the vivid scar, the rueful smile, the wide eyes. _Beautiful,_ whispers a soft voice in the back of his head. Shiro looks at him and Keith gazes back, and for a long, drawn-out, electric moment, Shiro imagines what it would be like, if they just high-tailed it, set aside any and all responsibilities, if only for a little while and just... go. Leave Earth. Just go out and explore the cosmos like they always used to say they one day would. Just the two of them. Just Shiro and his best friend. Just-

Then Keith looks down, and then towards the door, and shakes his head.

"Keith-" Shiro starts, blood thundering in his ears. But Keith shakes his head again. Looks back at Shiro. And the world comes back into sharp focus again.

"Let's get you married, old timer," he says gently, but firmly. "Curtis is waiting for you."

And _yeah_. Yeah, he is. Shiro really is getting married in a few minutes. Somehow, Keith's steady voice, and his steady presence, and his steady, if still rueful, smile manage to calm Shiro's nerves, manage to settle him.

"Yeah," he says, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Thank you, Keith. For everything. Thank you."

Keith looks at him, looks him over, straightens Shiro's black bow tie. Looks him over one more time. Shiro would roll his eyes if he didn't find it grounding.

"Okay," Keith says, hand going for the doorknob and opening the door. "Come on. Showtime."

And when Shiro steps out of the room, it's with a light heart and excitement dancing through his veins again.

 


End file.
